That's why
by carlmuz
Summary: Konan was hurt after hearing the conversation between the other members of the Akatsuki and seeks comfort on her dead friend. Unknown to her, there is still someone who cared about her. Rated for Hidan's foul language.


This is my first fan fic. Tell me how it is.

* * *

She wiped the lone tear that came out from her usually cold eyes. Shinobis are not supposed to show emotions, but Sasori's death had affected her greatly. Konan never thought that the puppet master would be the first out of them to die. He was so strong, and practically a puppet that seemed to be impossible to die but he did anyway, in the battle with his grandmother and a Konoha kunoichi.

But she is happy for him. One of his greatest wish had came true. Konan reflected back her long night talks she used to have with Sasori. She remembered how they used to share their dreams and ambitions, and sometimes even the stories of their childhood and also their secrets that some of the other members did not know. She knew that Sasori had always wanted to be in his parents' embrace again, and he had finally got it at the end of his life.

Konan diverted her gaze from the dark sky to the makeshift memorial stone she had forced Deidara to build from non exploding clay. Her paper smooth hand slowly traced the name written. "Akasuna no Sasori," she said to herself, feeling the taste of his name on her mouth. She then artistically folded a bouquet of flowers from paper and lay it on the grave, just like any other shinobi who had fallen deserved.

"Sasori, I am so sorry I wasn't there to help you with the battle. Now you're gone, I am going to feel lonely. You are a truly good friend, Sasori. Rest in peace," just when she had finished, drops of rain fall from the sky as if the sky was also crying at the pain she's feeling in her heart. For the first time in a long time, she had feeling the pain of losing someone precious. She truly care for him. Konan hated to admit it. She hated that she had actually fallen in love with the puppet.

**Flashback:**

Konan had just finished her last touch up to their dinner, which is a very simple one. The other members gathered in the what they made a living room. Their conversation, however caught her attention. Konan used her spying skill and dispersed into a small paper butterfly to get closer and listened to them. "Where is Konan?" Pein asked them. "Probably out there still moping about Sasori," she heard Zetsu's low rumbling. "She got it real bad, un," the blonde partner of Sasori piped in.

"Of course. Even I did not think that he would be beaten by his grandmother and that Konoha shinobi. What was her name again?" Kisame decided to join the conversation. "Haruno Sakura," Itachi finally replied when everyone turned to him since he was the only one from Konoha. "Hokage's apprentice, your otouto's teammate if I am correct, Itachi-san," his partner smirked. "So it seems," came the reply from the Uchiha.

"She sounds like a good catch," Pein muttered, closing his eyes while holding his chin. "Leader-sama, you're not thinking of recruiting that bitch, are you?" Hidan looked up from his prayer. "As a matter of fact, I am," Konan cursed in her mind. '_No way they are bringing that hag who killed Sasori here! I am going to personally kill that bitch_!' she thought angrily. "No, the budget is not sufficient for a new member," Kakuzu protested without looking away from his money counting.

"She's a medic-nin," Pein was clearly trying to persuade them. '_No, I'm a medic-nin too for Heaven's sake_!' Konan thought again. "Then she's in! It will be okay since we can save money for the hospital bill in case one of us got injured," Kakuzu quickly took back his protest earlier. Konan rolled her eyes. '_Typical Kakuzu_,'. "No fucking way! You wanted to add another fucking kunoichi in Akatsuki? Konan alone was damn enough!" Hidan, the ever foul mouthed member of Akatsuki grumbled.

'_What_!' Konan starting to have trouble controlling her chakra to stay in form. "Yeah, and she's a pain in the neck, un!" Deidara finally spoke again. "Well then, we just replace Konan with that Konoha brat, for all that I care. What was her name again?" Pein reopened his Rinnegan eyes. "Haruno Sakura," Itachi sighed lightly.

"Can I taste Konan after that?" Konan gaped dumbly when she heard Zetsu said that hopefully. "Are you really sure? Tobi is sure Konan-chan would not be happy about it," Tobi had finally got the chance to speak. "Who cares of what that weakling thinks. The most she can do is gave you a paper cut," Itachi sneered triumphantly. Konan felt a lump on her throat. Anger building up in her. They thought her as a weak, annoying woman, were they?

"Now, now Itachi-san. That is not something to talk about," Kisame tried to bring peace between all of them. "She's weird," Deidara managed to chirp in. '_Look who's talking! I am not the one who have additional mouths on my hands_!' Konan observed Kakuzu and Hidan was arguing about whether or not take in a new member, Deidara was trying to strangle Tobi again over the same argument as Hidan and Kakuzu, Zetsu was arguing between his white side and his black half, and Pein remained in his thinking position, debating with him self on whether he should or not recruit the Konoha ninja.

Konan had had enough. She flew back out of the room and her other paper butterflies had joined together to reform her human form. Without wasting any time, she made her way out of the base directly to where the remains of Sasori buried.

**End of flashback**

Konan knew how the other members actually thinks about her. Nuisance, annoying, burden, troublesome, useless, weak and all those stuffs. Although she pretended she didn't care about it a bit, inside she was hurt deeply by those words. Everyday, she trained hard to improve herself. She even struggled to master wind jutsus to go with her paper attacks, as pointed by Itachi on one of their sparring training. But no one had ever given credit for her effort. No one except Pein who had raised an eyebrow when she had fought some Mist-nins on one of their recent mission, and Sasori.

Sasori was the first one to notice her improvement. He even helped her with her attacks. Konan let out a long sigh. The rain began to fall heavier. Konan didn't even budge from her spot, even sound of torn papers filled her ears. Her face starting to rip in several places. "Konan-san," she suddenly heard someone called from behind.

"Kisame," she replied without turning to look at him. "Enough already. Let's get back to the hideout," he continued.

"No," she answered coldly.

"You're already ripping. Come inside before it get worse,".

"I said no,".

"All of us are also sad over his death, so come on. He wouldn't be alive again even if you mourn for him for the entire time,".

"Shut up! Just leave me alone,".

"With this attitude, you will get killed before you knew it Konan-san,".

"How does that have anything to do with you?".

Konan finally spun around and locked gaze with the shark-man. Her cold eyes pierced into his dark ones, as though challenging him to say more. He was caught of guard for a couple of seconds, before he dived down and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes widened in surprise and before she can register what was going on, he had already pulled away.

"Because I care for you, though you never noticed. I love you, that's why,".

* * *

carlmuz: So, how is it? Review please! Thank you :-)

* * *


End file.
